Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 2$ and $a = 3$. $10$ $b$ $^2 + 9$ $a$ $ + 5$
Answer: Substitute $2$ for ${b}$ and $3$ for ${a}$ $ = 10{(2)}^2 + 9{(3)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(4) + 9{(3)} + 5 $ $ = 40 + 27 + 5 $ $ = 72$